jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Chicolini
Tony Chiccolini is the doorman of the Ross Penthouse. He is a major recurring character. He was dating Jessie until the episode Break-Up and Shape-Up. Tony is portrayed by Chris Galya. Characteristics Tony is the Ross building's handsome doorman. He has a New York accent and slick, black hair. Tony is a slight airhead, but still really funny. He is very proud of his epaulettes and mentions them a lot. He's also a very loyal and understanding person, as well as an all around nice guy, and still might get together with Jessie in future episodes. He's really close friends with the Ross family. However, Emma and Morgan have been messing up his name (Emma called him Tommy and Morgan called him Timmy). Emma called him Tommy in the episode "Green-Eyed Monsters." Character History Before becoming a doorman, he met con-artist J.J. Mayfield and gave him $12,000 to make him a famous kazoo player. Sometime in the course of the year he found out the truth and became a doorman, which is ironic because J.J Mayfield said he could "open doors". It is possible that his family was wealthy- as he paid $12,000 and his family have their own restaurant, but they may have lost much of their money due to J.J Mayfield. Trivia *Although his crush on Jessie Prescott started in the first episode, they didn't actually spend time together until Used Karma. *He plays the kazoo. You will see him playing the kazoo in the episode One Day Wonders. *It is possible that he and Luke are enemies, considering that they both hit on Jessie. *It is known that he can hot wire a car with a paper clip and a penny, since his dad taught him to. *His grandma is in the state penitentiary. *He's allergic to wool according to Tempest in a Teacup. Jessie gave him a wool scarf and said that he's a little bit allergic to wool, instead he is. *He and Jessie had their first kiss in Tempest in a Teacup. *He's of Italian descent, and comes from a big family. He can also speak at least a little Italian. (Break Up and Shape Up) *His last name is Chiccolini, as shown on the door of his family's restaurant. (The Trouble With Tessie) *He had four first dates with Jessie Prescott. *He knows a lot of guys, who can get hold of just about anything, which is a running gag on the show. Whenever Jessie and the Ross family asks where the strange and difficult to obtain object they got is from, they usually say "Tony knows a guy". '' *He and Jessie break up in Break-Up and Shape-Up . *Tony's family has a history of proposing in their family restaurant. *He likes ''Power Ponies, thus its possible he is a brony. (Krumping and Crushing) *His first appearance in Season 4, will be in A Close Shave. Episodes Season 1 *New York, New Nanny (First appearance) *The Talented Mr. Kipling *Used Karma *One Day Wonders *Star Wars *The Princess and the Pea Brain *Tempest in a Teacup *A Doll's Outhouse (Mentioned only) *Creepy Connie's Curtain Call (Mentioned only) Season 2 *The Whining *Green Eyed Monsters *The Trouble with Jessie *Why Do Foils Fall in Love? *Break-Up and Shape-Up Season 3 *The Blind Date, the Cheapskate, & the Primate *Krumping and Crushing *Lights, Camera, Distraction! *Between the Swoon and New York City (mentioned only) *No Money, Mo' Problems Season 4 *A Close Shave Category:Images of Tony Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Love interests of Jessie Category:Friends of Jessie Prescott Category:Friends of Zuri Ross Category:Friends of Luke Ross Category:Friends of Ravi Ross Category:Friends of Bertram Wrinkle Category:One of Jessie's ex-Boyfriends Category:Friends of Emma Ross Category:Minor Characters